1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and method for mounting semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a structure and method for mounting semiconductor devices enclosed or interposed in a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 6 is a side cross-sectional view showing a conventional mount structural body equipped with semiconductor devices. In FIG. 6, reference numeral 2 designates a semiconductor element; 1 designates a circuit structural body (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9csemiconductor devicexe2x80x9d), such as a semiconductor device including the semiconductor element 2; 3 designates a conductor led out from the semiconductor element 2; 4 designates an external terminal which is electrically connected to the semiconductor element 2 by way of the conductor 3, as well as to the outside; 5 designates a substrate; 6 designates a wiring layer which is formed on opposite sides of the substrate 5 and is electrically connected to the semiconductor element 2 by way of the external element 4 and the conductor 3; 7 designates a through-hole which is formed in the substrate 5 and electrically connects the wiring layers 6 formed on the opposite sides of the substrate 5; 8 designates a resist layer which protects the wiring layers 6; and 9 designates a mount structural body comprising the elements ranging from semiconductor devices 1 to the resist layers 8. As shown in FIG. 6, in the conventional structural body 9 comprising the substrate 5 on which the plurality of semiconductor devices 1 are mounted, the plurality of semiconductor devices 1 are mounted on the substrate 5 in a side-by-side configuration.
As mentioned previously, in the conventional structural body equipped with semiconductor devices, the plurality of semiconductor devices 1 are mounted on the substrate 5 in a side-by-side configuration, thus broadening the regions for the wiring layers 6 and rendering miniaturization of the mount structural body 9 difficult. Further, such a mount structural body 9 encounters difficult in coping with high-speed transmission.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the above-described problems, and the object of the present invention is to provide a structure and method of mounting semiconductor devices which can cope with miniaturization and high-speed transmission even when a plurality of semiconductor devices are mounted on a substrate.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure for mounting semiconductor devices, comprising: at least a pair of semiconductor devices; at least a pair of wiring layers connected to respective the semiconductor devices; and a substrate, on one side of which the at least a pair of wiring layers is formed and on the other side of which the other wiring layer different from the at least a pair of wiring layers is formed, wherein a semiconductor device is connected to each of the at least a pair of wiring layers and is interposed between the at least a pair of wiring layers and the the other wiring layer.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure for mounting semiconductor devices, comprising: a substrate; wiring layers formed on both sides of the substrate; semiconductor devices formed so as to be connected to respective the wiring layers formed on the both sides of the substrate; and a through-hole formed in the substrate and connecting the wiring layers formed on the both sides of the substrate together, wherein in the through-hole, an interposed semiconductor device is formed so as to connect the semiconductor devices formed on respective the wiring layers formed on the both sides of the substrate.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure for mounting semiconductor devices, comprising: a conductive line formed so as to be a cross section of predetermined shape; a semiconductor device formed on the conductive line using the conductive line as the core; bumps formed on the exterior peripheral surface of the semiconductor device; a wiring layer formed on the semiconductor device using the semiconductor device as the core by way of the bumps; and terminals formed on the exterior peripheral surface of the wiring layer, wherein lines connecting the conductive line to the bumps are provided within the semiconductor device.
The above and other objects, effects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.